


we can be heroes

by arrum_rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blood, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Adventures, Evil Snoke, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Rey, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Han Solo Dies, Loss of Virginity, POV Alternating, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Quests, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), leia is zeus, rey and ben dont bone until theyre both 18, rey is unclaimed, snoke is a titan, star wars but set in the percy jackson universe, told over the span of six years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrum_rose/pseuds/arrum_rose
Summary: Ben Solo is ripped from his life of blissful ignorance the world of gods and monsters when a string of unfortunate incidents occurs. The discovery that he is a demigod opens his life up to constant danger, lifelong friendships, and most importantly, Rey.Rey has lived at Camp Half-Blood practically her whole life. She has no connection to her parents, mortal or immortal, which makes life at Camp Half-Blood harder for her. It's hard for her to feel like she belongs in this world, that is, until Ben Solo shows up at camp.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	we can be heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [droid_activist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/droid_activist/gifts).



> Here is my prompt fill for the Reylo Readers&Writers "Let's Go to the Movies" Exchange! 
> 
> Big thanks to my beta readers Lynn (areyofsunshine) and Miranda (starlight_suns)! Also thank you Miranda for the wonderful moodboard! 
> 
> ~enjoy~

****

**YEAR ONE, AGE ELEVEN**

There are certain things in life that they don’t teach kids in school. Even though they should, schools don’t teach kids how to do their taxes or pay mortgages. They don’t give kids a proper education on the various kinds of mental health disorders one can develop as they go through life. Most schools don’t even give proper sex education. 

Schools also don’t teach kids how to deal with grief. Ben Solo learned this the hard way. 

The past twenty-four hours had been the most thrilling and heartbreaking moments in Ben’s eleven years of life. 

He had gone from sitting through an English lecture on “Tuck Everlasting” (which he enjoyed, because despite being dyslexic, he still managed to be proficient in English literature) to being attacked by some odd lion hybrid creature in the courtyard at lunch to running around downtown DC with a half-horse man claiming to be his uncle to speeding down the highway with Han towards New York in the Falcon (aka his dad’s 1970 Chevy El Camino) to then being attacked by another monster (this time with wings!). 

That was how he lost his dad. The flying monstrosity killed him before Ben could do anything to stop it, and before the creature could get Ben, it just vanished. 

All of that led Ben to his current predicament, traveling to Long Island with the same half-horse man, who Ben now knows is named Luke, to some camp for kids like him. As they walk, Luke tries to explain to Ben that he’s special, that one of his parents is a god. The kind of god that Ben learned about in Ancient History class last year during their lecture in Greek Mythology. 

Ben doesn’t process any of it, not really. He’s still trying to get the image of his dad being impaled on a set of razor-sharp talons out of his mind. It works for a split second, but then Luke goes into a whole lecture about how demigod kids are hunted by monsters, and Ben’s brain completely shuts down. 

When he wakes up again, there’s a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes and freckles across her nose staring down at him. He recognizes her somehow, but before he can ask what happened or who she is, she’s shoving something into his hands. 

“Here, drink. It’ll make you feel better.” Her voice is oddly soothing, like honey, so Ben obliges and drinks the amber liquid she offers. 

True to her word, whatever she gives him makes him feel better, and he’s able to sit up fully and check out his surroundings. 

“Where am I?” His voice is like nails on a chalkboard compared to hers, but he thinks that’s fair considering he was just unconscious. 

She smiles at him and takes the cup from his hands to place it on the bedside table. “You’re in the infirmary. At Camp Half-Blood.” 

It hits him all at once again. The monsters, Luke, the drive up here, his dad, the blood. There was so much blood. He still hasn’t processed all of it yet, especially not his dad. He wants to push that into the deepest recesses of his mind if possible. He doesn’t want to think about it, because if he does he’ll have to admit that Han is really gone. 

The girl doesn’t seem to notice his inner turmoil, or if she does, she doesn’t say anything. 

“I’m Rey. Luke asked me to wait with you until you woke up.”

Ben eyes her briefly before settling his gaze on his hands, folded in his lap in front of him. “I’m Ben…”

“I know, Luke told me your name.” 

He can feel her eyes on his face. It makes him a little self-conscious. People have always told him he looks weird. His nose is too long, his ears are too big, his skin is too pale. He’s heard all of it. She doesn’t comment on any of it, though, and instead, she reaches over to place her hand over his. “I feel like I know you somehow, but that’s impossible since you’re from DC and I’ve lived here since I was 5.” 

That catches his attention, and he lifts up his head to look at her. “You’ve been here that long?”

She nods solemnly and gives him a weak smile. “My dad abandoned me on the side of the road when the bills got too high. Luke only found me because I was left somewhere close to camp. If he hadn’t I would probably be dead, either by a mortal or a monster, doesn’t matter. I got lucky.”

“So you’re a…”

“A demigod?” She smiles and giggles a little. “Yup! That’s why I’m here.”

He nods in understanding. “Who’s your god parent?”

Rey pulls her hand from his and turns away, casting her eyes downwards, as if something he said burned her. 

“I uh- I don’t know.”

“Oh, uh...I’m sorry.” 

She shakes her head and looks back at him. “It’s fine. After six years you get used to not being claimed. I’m not the only one either, so it’s really not all that bad.”

He can tell that she’s not being totally honest with him, even though they just met less than five minutes ago. Somehow he still feels like he knows this girl. Even if it’s impossible, he’s met her before. 

“How will I know when I’ve been claimed?”

“Trust me, it’ll be pretty obvious.” 

They fall into an awkward silence after that, neither really knowing what to say to the other. 

She breaks the silence as she moves her hand back over his. “I’m sorry about your father.”

Ben turns from her abruptly and pulls his hands from her grasp. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But, don’t you want to try and grieve properly? Ignoring it won’t help.”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!”

She lifts her hand to his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but all it does is irritate him further. “He was your dad, Ben. I know it’s hard but you should at least try to talk about him and his death.”

He snaps, rising from the bed and shaking her off. “Shut up, Rey! What the hell would you know, anyways? Stop pretending like you know what I’m going through. You don’t have parents, you don’t know what it’s like to lose one!”

Ben is seeing red and practically fuming from his ears at this point. He knows he hurt her, it’s obvious by the way her face contorts into something wounded. She stands from her chair swiftly as tears begin to leak from her eyes. “Fine! I was just trying to help you, you asshole!”

Rey storms out of the infirmary, and Ben is left to sit with his thoughts. In all the logical parts of his brain, he knows she’s right. He should talk about what happened to Han, but Ben has turned off all logic at this point. His brain is fueled by emotion and emotion alone. If he talks about Han, it makes it all real, and Ben is still convinced that this is all a dream. 

Just a really bad dream. 

\-----

It turns out that it’s not a dream, which Ben learns the hard way when he meets Rey once again in the Hermes cabin, where he and all the other unclaimed kids are assigned. 

He has seemingly already earned a reputation among the other Cabin 11 kids, because as soon as he enters they all immediately stop talking and start whispering, watching him as he moves along to find his bed. 

The universe apparently hates him, as Rey’s bunk is the one right across from his. She stares daggers into his back as he tries to situate himself, and he tries to just ignore her. 

It’s better if he lays low and doesn’t make any more enemies or friends while he’s here. 

His luck seems to run out completely that night. 

He sits by the campfire, trying to relax after his long and stressful ordeal over the past couple days finally starts to sink in, when Rey pops up out of nowhere and almost scares him enough to give him a heart attack. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

He gives her a pointed look as he tries to regain his composure. 

“Okay, so maybe a little, but it’s not my fault you’re such a wuss.”

Ben huffs in annoyance. “What do you want, Rey?”

“I just-” She clears her throat and looks away from him. “I’m sorry I pushed you earlier today. It wasn’t fair of me to be so pushy. I know you’ve been through a lot.”

He takes a minute to process what she just said. Did he really just hear her  _ apologize _ to him? 

“Uh, I’m sorry too. I said some pretty mean things.”

She gives him a small smile and sticks out her hand. “Can we be frie-”

She cuts off abruptly and stares at something above his head. 

“What is it?”

Other kids seem to notice something too, and soon Luke is trotting over to check out what all the fuss is about. 

Luke sucks in a calming breath and looks at him directly in his eyes. “Ben, you’ve been claimed as the son of Zeus. Also known by her mortal name, Leia.” 

Everyone is staring at Ben, but Ben is staring at Rey, and she looks...betrayed? Hurt? His head is swimming, and he’s left confused and annoyed with her silence. 

He can’t quite decipher it, but before he can ask her what’s wrong, everyone is swarming him, and Rey is gone. 

  
  


**YEAR TWO, AGE TWELVE**

“Watch out Rey! You almost cut my hand off!”

Rey huffs out a breath and wipes the sweat trickling down her brow with the back of her hand. 

“Maybe you should watch out, Solo. If you let your guard down like that in a real fight, someone might take advantage of you.” She smirks and begins to circle him, sword at the ready to attack. 

He pushes his hair back from his forehead and narrows his eyes at her as he takes a defensive stance. “I thought this was a real fight. You seem like you’re trying to kill me.”

“Oh? Could you tell? I thought I was pretty good at hiding it.” Rey mocks him, trying to get under his skin and catch him off guard. “Come at me, dude. I’m not fragile.”

He lunges at her, and she takes the opportunity to sweep his legs out from under him, pinning him to the ground in one swift move while disarming him at the same time. She straddles his waist, holding her sword to his throat and his sword pointed to his side. 

Ben looks up at her, stunned and confused, but without the usual fire of hatred and anger that usually lies under his emotions when he’s around her. Rey scrambles to get off of him once she notices Luke watching them from across the field. 

“Better luck next time, Solo. Maybe if you got your head out of your ass you could beat me.” 

He stands and rolls his eyes as he takes his sword from her. “Whatever Rey.” 

She doesn’t know why she expects him to say something after that, but he doesn’t. He turns around and he leaves to go back to his cabin. 

He’s the only one in his cabin, and while Rey suspects that it’s lonely, she still envies him. He has a godly parent and he knows who it is. To make things worse, his godly parent is one of the big three. He’s destined for greatness because of his mother, and Rey is a nobody. She may be a demigod, but even within the realm of gods and immortals, there are still those that are seen as lesser, and Rey is obviously not worthy enough for her godly parent to acknowledge her existence. 

She’s bitter, and she knows it. He got claimed after his first day, and she’s been at camp for almost seven years. It isn’t fair, but her dad used to tell her that life isn’t fair, so she sucks it up and pretends like none of it affects her. 

Rey knows she should be nicer to Ben. He’s been through a lot, and he’s still grieving for his dad. She can’t really help but get heated around him, though. He brings out a side of her that begs to scream out in frustration. It’s not like he really does anything to quell her anger. A lot of times, he’ll instigate and provoke her, which just heats her further. 

She’s so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice Armitage Hux, a son of Apollo, walking up to her, a smarmy grin plastered on his face. 

“Oi, trailer trash! Still haven’t been claimed, have you? Seems like there really isn’t anyone who wants you, not even your own parents.” 

Rey sneers at the scrawny redhead and feels a growl building in her chest. “What do you want, Armitage? I’m not in the mood for you and your bs.” 

He snickers and crosses his arms over his chest, sticking his chin out slightly to goad her. “If you’re so pissed at me, why don’t you just hit me like you do to everyone else here?”

“You’re not worth the energy.” She spits back at him. 

Hux suddenly grabs her by the collar and pushes her, causing her to trip over a root behind her and fall to the ground. “How about now? Ready to fight me now?” 

Before Rey can jump onto her feet to push him back, Ben appears seemingly out of nowhere and punches Hux square in the jaw, causing him to stumble back and cry out in pain. 

“What the hell, Solo?! Why the hell would you hit me?”

Ben huffs and picks Hux up by the collar, slamming him against a tree nearby. “Just trying to wipe that stupid smirk off your face. Didn’t your mom ever teach you that it’s not nice to hit girls?”

Hux snorts and shoots Rey a dirty look. “She’s not a girl, she’s just trash.” 

Ben throws Hux to the ground and punches him again before grabbing his hair and pulling his head to the side to look straight at Rey. 

“Apologize to her or I’m gonna send you to the infirmary, asshole.” Ben snarls out. 

Rey thinks she hears Hux apologize, but she isn’t sure. She’s more focused on the image of Ben getting himself into a fight to protect  _ her.  _ He doesn’t do this typically. He usually stays in his cabin and stays away from most of the other campers, but this time he’s actually getting himself involved, and it’s to save the one person that Rey has always assumed he hated the most. They aren’t friends, they aren’t even acquaintances. Why is he  _ defending _ her? 

She doesn’t notice Ben releasing Hux or him running off, scared and clutching his jaw, but she does notice when Ben stands directly in front of her, still looking slightly wild with adrenaline from fighting. 

“Why-” She takes a breath and scratches her neck nervously. “Why did you help me? I could’ve handled him, you know.” 

He nods and looks at her straight in her eyes. “I know. I just...hate Hux. I needed an excuse to punch that asshole, and I took it.” 

“Oh, uh. Thanks. I guess.”

Ben nods again, and for a moment neither of them move, both afraid to break this odd moment of peace. He just keeps staring at her, and she gets flustered and looks away. She thinks he’s about to say something to her, but she runs off before he gets the chance. 

There was something...off about him. She can’t help but feel a little odd about the whole encounter, and so her natural reaction is to run far, far away from it. Away from him. 

Things are just easier that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me on Twitter! [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetsomethin_)
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I love and appreciate every comment and kudo


End file.
